1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a pair of jumper cables and particularly is directed to a pair of jumper cables having an illuminator with an independent power source to selectively activate the illuminator prior to connection to the battery to be charged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery cables is well known in the art. As may be appreciated, these devices are potentially hazardous in the creation of arcing at battery terminals. It is, therefore, important that the jumper cables are connected to the proper battery terminal to ensure safety and eliminate short circuiting the power source. Numerous attempts have been made to develop jumper cable indicating systems that effectively indicate proper batter connection. Many of these types of systems utilize LEDs, or other illuminators, which illuminate when the cables are properly connected. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,712; 4,869,688; and 4,840,583; each disclose such a system and are incorporated herein by reference. However, each of these systems requires a connection to the lesser charged battery to be boosted before indication.
Often, jumper cables must be connected when it is dark, or otherwise poorly lighted. Darkness makes it difficult to see the battery posts and ensure that the jumper cables connectors are properly secured to the terminals. Furthermore, it is very difficult to identify the polarity of the battery terminals and jumper cable connections in the dark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,243 discloses a retractable jumper cable attachment comprising a flashlight and is incorporated herein by reference. A conventional flashlight is connected to both the positive and negative jumper cables. The connection is such that a switch enables the flashlight to be powered either by the battery to which the jumper cable is attached or to batteries contained in the flashlight in the traditional manner.
It is the object of the present invention to improve on the jumper cable systems of the prior art. Specifically, it is the object of the present invention to incorporate a light source within the jumper cable connector that may be selectively activated prior to connection to the battery in need of boosting.